Venha brincar comigo
by flor do deserto
Summary: Tudo o que Kikyou quer, e alguém com quem possa brincar. Mas cuidado! Ela vai querer brincar por mais tempo do que você pode ficar. "Você só tem que pular, e então poderemos ficar juntas e ninguém vai poder nos separar. Porque nós seremos amigas para sempre." Feliz Halloween!


_**Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem.**_

**Feliz Halloween!**

**Venha brincar comigo.**

Entediada Kagome suspirou no sofá, era noite de Halloween e ela estava ali sentada no sofá com aquela fantasia ridícula! Como ela pode deixar Sango convencê-la a ir aquela festa idiota?!

E era ainda mais idiota porque só permitia a entrada de quem estivesse fantasiado!

Talvez tivesse sido melhor alegar que estava doente. Pensou frustrada enrolando a ponta de uma das tranças nos dedos e fitando os seus abrilhantes sapatinhos vermelho. Não, Sango nunca iria acreditar nisso.

Ao seu lado o telefone tocou.

_Alô? – atendeu de mal grado.

_Credo menina, melhore esse animo, é noite de Halloween! – reclamou Sango do outro lado da linha – Olha, o carro enguiçou, então vamos demorar um pouco. Tudo bem?

_Tudo. – suspirou.

_Do que você está fantasiada?

As bochechas de Kagome queimaram e se tornaram quase tão vermelhas quanto os seus sapatos.

_Dorothy. – respondeu constrangida.

Do outro lado da linha Sango explodiu numa gargalhada, o que só aumentou mais ainda a vermelhidão no rosto de Kagome.

_Pare de rir! Foi à única coisa que pude achar!– esganiçou-se – Ah Sango, acho que não posso ir a esta festa, todos vão rir de mim.

_Bem, a culpa é sua, quem manda ir procurar a fantasia assim em cima da hora? É claro que todas as boas fantasias já teriam sido alugadas... E também, se alguém rir de você, bata neles com o Totó.

Kagome olhou para o cachorrinho preto de pelúcia que havia vindo junto com a sua fantasia, pensou em abri-lo, tirar todo o estofamento e por pedras no lugar para poder bater com ele em outras pessoas, mas teve pena do pobre bichinho.

Voltou a suspirar.

_E você? Do que está vestida?

_Sou uma bruxa. – anunciou Sango toda orgulhosa – A bruxa mais sexy que Miroku já viu, segundo as suas próprias palavras, e por falar nele, Miroku está vestido de fantasma da opera.

_Não é justo! – reclamou Kagome – Você e seu namorado tem fantasias super legais e eu...!

_Calma. – riu Sango – O seu namorado também teve de alugar uma fantasia em cima da hora.

_Inuyasha? – Kagome piscou.

_Claro. Quantos namorados, você tem afinal?

_Apenas um! Do que ele está vestido?

_De nada, só colou umas antenas idiotas de Chapolin colorado na cabeça, e uma camiseta vermelha com um grande coração amarelo e as letras "CH" nele.

Kagome piscou, e levou alguns segundos para assimilar o que Sango havia dito.

_É sério?

_Ou era isso ou ele teria de colocar uma frauda gigante.

A cena parecia tão comicamente ridícula, que antes que pudesse se deter Kagome já estava rindo loucamente. Mas suas risadas cessaram ao ouvir um baque do lado de fora.

_Sango tenho que desligar, até mais tarde.

Avisou rapidamente, e sem dar chance para que a amiga replicasse desligou o telefone e correu para fora de casa. Um ladrão? Talvez algum maníaco psicopata? Com o coração acelerado ela apanhou uma espada de plástico que estava perto da porta no lado de fora e foi a passos cautelosos em direção a alguns arbustos que se mexiam.

Cutucou ali com a espada e ouviu um gemido:

_Ai.

Ela franziu o cenho, achando ter reconhecido o dono daquele gemido, então se abaixou e enfiou a mão livre por entre os arbustos.

_Souta? – chamou.

_Ai Kagome. – reclamou o menino, fantasiado de Aladim, enquanto era puxado para fora dos arbustos.

_Menino! – exclamou – Que está fazendo aí? Você pulou da janela foi?

_Mas é claro, hoje é Halloween, sabe o que significa? Doces! Muitos doces! E a mamãe foi escolher justo hoje para me por de castigo! Injustiça!

_Você quebrou o abajur dela. – lembrou Kagome – Aquele que ela ganhou do vovô como presente de casamento, o favorito dela.

_Injustiça! – repetiu Souta como se não a tivesse escutado.

Kagome riu, e sentou-se ao lado do irmão.

_Bem, eu não vou te impedir de tentar fugir de casa para ir pegar doces.

_Não vai?

_Não, porque quando eu tinha a sua idade eu tentei fazer algo muito pior.

_O que?

Kagome olhou-o muito séria e respondeu:

_Eu tentei me matar.

Souta olhou surpreso para a irmã mais velha, sem conseguir acreditar no que ela estava dizendo, de repente fez uma careta e balançou a cabeça.

_Você está mentindo!

_Não, é verdade, eu tentei me matar afogando-me na piscina lá nos fundos.

_Por quê?!

_Por... Kikyou.

_Kikyou? Quem é Kikyou?

Kagome sorriu e lançou um olhar distante ao céu, como se estivesse se lembrando de algum passado feliz e distante.

_É um pouco difícil de explicar, sabe?

Bem... Acho que posso dizer que Kikyou é uma velha amiga minha, uma amiga muito querida, mas um pouco diferente.

Antigamente, esta casa estava sempre cheia de risadas de meninas, curioso porque aqui só morava uma menina: eu. E quem olhasse de fora me via a brincar sozinha, falando e rindo sozinha diziam que era apenas uma amiguinha imaginaria que eu havia criado para mim, mas eu nunca tive essa capacidade, de imaginar coisas, especialmente com tanto realismos como naquele momento.

Eu conheci-a logo depois que nos mudamos para esta casa, logo depois de papai ter morrido, você não lembra porque era muito pequeno Souta, tinha o que? Três? Quatro anos? Algo nessa faixa estaria creio eu.

A primeira vez que a vi foi através da janela do meu quarto, ela estava sentada a beira da piscina com os pés dentro d'água, tinha os cabelos escuros mais longos e bonitos que eu já tinha visto, a pele alva parecia até feita de porcelana, usava uma camisa amarela com o rosto do Bob esponja estampado nela, com um casaquinho verde escuro de mangas compridas feito de lã que lhe ia até o final dos quadris jogado por cima, uma calça jeans muito desbotada estava enrolada até os seus joelhos, e um par de meias listradas de preto e branco junto com um par de Al star estava ao seu lado.

No seu colo havia uma bola plástica de estampa floral e fundo vermelho.

Pensei que talvez ela fosse filha de algum vizinho que havia vindo ali para nos visitar.

Eu me sentia sozinha, desde que papai morreu que não tinha animo para falar com outras crianças, mas havia algo de diferente naquela menina, algo que me atraia, por isso corri até os fundos de casa e parei ofegante do outro lado da piscina, tomei um pouco de tempo para respirar, mas logo depois me apresentei:

_Olá, eu sou Kagome!

A menina olhou-me confusa, como se não entendesse porque alguém estaria falando com ela, e até olhou em volta para ver se não havia mais ninguém ali, por fim pareceu muito feliz por alguém ter falado com ela.

_Eu sou Kikyou! – ela disse – Vamos brincar?

Kikyou e eu tínhamos algumas coisas em comum, e por isso logo nos tornamos boas amigas, por exemplo: ambas conhecíamos a morte.

Contei a ela sobre papai, como a sua morte havia sido repentina, primeiro ele estava ali, e de repente o seu avião já tinha caído. Caiu no mar, por isso nunca acharam o seu corpo. Mas Kikyou não quis contar-me qual havia sido a experiência dela com a morte.

Mas a Kikyou era solitária, muito mais do que eu, digo, eu pelo menos tinha amigos na escola, poucos, mas tinha. E quanto a Kikyou? Kikyou só tinha a mim, e aquela sua bola vermelha é claro. Eu entendi isso quando comecei a perceber que Kikyou estava sempre aqui em casa, quando eu saia para a escola podia ver Kikyou acenando para mim da janela do seu quarto, isso mesmo Souta, da janela do seu quarto. E quando eu retornava ela estava na varanda, brincando com sua bola, só esperando para poder saber como havia sido o meu dia.

Mamãe nunca gostou de Kikyou, embora na época eu não entendesse porque, mas sempre que me pegava falando com ela mandava-me subir para o quarto e parar com toda aquela besteira, o que ela não sabia é quando eu entrava já encontrava Kikyou esperando-me magicamente no meu quarto.

Nós brincávamos o dia todo sempre correndo ao redor e dentro da casa, às vezes ela até ajudava-me com o dever de casa. Mas com o passar do tempo eu fui notando coisas estranhas em Kikyou, que me faziam duvidar de que ela realmente existia.

Ela nunca trocava de roupa, nunca comia ou bebia, quando colocava os pés na água eles não se molhavam, nunca ia para casa estava sempre aqui, fosse, manhã, tarde... Ou noite.

Na verdade, posso jurar que às vezes, de madrugada, eu podia ouvir os pequenos e velozes passinhos de Kikyou correndo pela casa, e brincando com sua bola. E as risadas, muitas vezes as risadas de Kikyou ressonando pela casa não me deixavam dormir.

E o mais estranho de tudo, eu era a única que podia vê-la e ouvi-la.

Eu estava imaginando tudo aquilo? Não podia ser verdade, eu não tinha aquela capacidade!

_Kikyou. – eu chamei certo dia, era uma bonita tarde de domingo e estávamos as duas sentadas à beira da piscina, não havia aula – Você é real?

Kikyou olhou-me como se estivesse ofendida.

_Mas é claro que sou que pergunta mais idiota Kagome!

Eu olhei desconfortavelmente para a água, podia ver o meu reflexo ali, mas não o de Kikyou.

_Onde estão seus pais? Você tem irmãos? E onde você mora?

_Meus pais se mudaram faz muito tempo. – ela começou a responder – Uma vez eu tive uma irmã, o nome dela era Kaede, mas eles a levaram junto, e eu moro aqui Kagome.

Por alguma razão a minha mente girou, eu me senti tonta e atordoada e meu corpo tombou para frente, Kikyou riu e aparou-me antes que eu caísse na água, não tenho ideia de como fez aquilo, tecnicamente eu deveria atravessá-la.

_O que você está fazendo? – ela perguntou-me sorridente – Você não sabe nadar, se cair na água, vai acabar morrendo afogada como eu.

Um bolo formou-se em minha garganta. Só agora eu percebia como Kikyou era translucida, eu quase podia enxergar através dela.

_O que você disse?

Ela sorriu e largou-me, repetindo bem lentamente:

_Eu estou morta.

A verdade atingiu-me em cheio: Kikyou não era fruto da minha imaginação, ela era um espirito, o espirito de uma garotinha solitária que havia caído e se afogado naquela mesma piscina. Eu quis correr, mas estava petrificada ali, Kikyou olhou para o alto e começou a girar a bola vermelho no seu dedo indicador.

_Eu estava sozinha em casa aquele dia, porque Kaede, a minha irmãzinha, tinha tido outra de suas crises de asma e meus pais correram com ela para o hospital. E estava brincando aqui próxima a piscina, embora meus pais sempre me dissessem para ficar longe da piscina quando não tinha ninguém me reparando, mas eu nunca dava ouvido a eles, eu brincava com a minha bola e... – ela franziu o cenho como se tentasse se lembrar do resto – Não sei bem, acho que caí, devo ter escorregado, e quando dei por mim estava debatendo-me na água e pedindo por ajuda, mas ninguém veio me salvar. – suspirou – Eu morri sozinha nessa piscina Kagome, pedindo por ajuda, e agora estou presa aqui até que alguém venha me salvar. E enquanto eu espero para ser salva, me conformo com a companhia de uma criança com que possa brincar. – um sorrisinho minúsculo apareceu em seus lábios. – Vamos brincar Kagome?

Admito que no inicio tive medo daquela descoberta, mas depois logo me acomodei, afinal era somente a mesma Kikyou de sempre, nunca mudaria, e esse era o problema, ao menos era um problema para ela, especialmente quando ela se deu conta de que eu estava crescendo.

_Você está ficando mais alta! – reclamou certa vez. – Está crescendo!

_E daí? – perguntei.

_Logo você vai estar grande demais para brincar comigo, só vai querer saber de namoradinho e festinhas com os seus amigos.

_Você é minha amiga.

_Falo dos seus amigos vivos, aqueles que vão crescer com você, e eu... Eu serei para sempre essa criança idiota. Você não vai me abandonar, entendeu Kagome?

_Kikyou...!

_Eu não vou deixar!

E desapareceu.

E dali para frente às coisas só pioram, quanto mais eu crescia mais Kikyou tornava-se agitada, quanto mais eu mudava, mas ela irritava-se.

Duas semanas depois foi meu aniversário de dez anos, e pela primeira vez eu convidei meus amigos da escola para virem em casa, inclusive Rin, uma menina da minha classe, porém dois anos mais nova do que eu, trouce o seu primo Miroku, três anos mais velho que eu e ele por sua vez trouce o melhor amigo dele, Inuyasha. É Souta, esse mesmo Inuyasha que você está pensando, bem se eu entendi, levar Miroku e Inuyasha com ela foi à única maneira da mãe de Rin deixa-la vir a minha festa.

Posso dizer que mamãe estava aliviada por finalmente ver-me falando com outras pessoas dentro de casa, que não fossem ela, você... Ou Kikyou.

E por falar na minha amiga morta, procurei-a por toda a festa, mas não a encontrei em lugar nenhum, admito que até me distrair falando com Inuyasha, pois era a primeira vez que conversava com um garoto mais velho, mas em seguida eu já estava novamente procurando Kikyou. Achei-a na piscina.

Quicando a bola no chão.

_Eu não gosto de toda essa gente na minha casa. – ela murmurou quicando a sua bola – Isso não está certo Kagome, deveria ser só eu e você.

_Kikyou, do que você está falando?

_Eles querem tomar você de mim! – ela parou de quicar a bola e segurou-a com força como se estivesse preste a estourá-la.

_Não!

_Sim, e você sabe disso! – acusou-me – Logo você estará grande demais para brinca de pega-pega comigo, ou então ocupada demais para brincar de esconde-esconde, ou então vai preferir sair com seu namorado a ficar sentada a beira da piscina comigo, ou ir ao shopping com a sua melhor amiga a ficar e conversar comigo!

_Kikyou, você é minha melhor amiga!

Kikyou abraçou a bola e olhou para baixo fazendo beicinho, como se estivesse prestes a chorar.

_Acho que não por muito tempo.

Murmurou pouco antes de sair correndo e desaparecer.

Dias mais tarde eu já não sabia o que fazer, pois agora Kikyou estava começando a assustar-me, digo ela destruiu os meus sapatos novos! Não sei como, mas parecia que algum filhote de leão havia os usado como brinquedo de arranhar.

E tudo porque não aceitava que eu estivesse crescendo.

Procurei a ajuda de mamãe, péssima ideia.

_Ela esta irritada porque estou crescendo mamãe, pensa que vou deixar de ser amiga dela, o que devo fazer?

Naquele dia eu ainda não tinha visto Kikyou, isto me preocupava, pois a verdade era que embora Kikyou afirmasse que eu acabaria esquecendo-a, eu tinha medo é que ela me esquecesse, não queria ser abandonada... Naquele dia também mamãe havia acabado de capturar você Souta, que estava correndo pelado pela casa porque não queria colocar as roupas.

Vamos maninho, não precisa ficar envergonhado. Há! Olhe só para você, está tão vermelho quanto esses meus sapatinhos ridículos! Mas continuando...

Mamãe zangou-se por eu ainda falar de Kikyou, aquela "estória" já durava quase um ano afinal, e ela continuava acreditando que era tudo coisa da minha cabeça.

Mandou que eu crescesse, já era uma mocinha afinal, e já tinha passado da idade de ter amiguinhos imaginários. Kikyou surgiu ao meu lado assim que mamãe acabou de falar, e não parecia nada feliz com isso.

_Vaca. – ela resmungou.

_Vaca. – eu repeti quase sem perceber.

Mamãe virou uma bofetada em meu rosto, e se quer saber, aquela foi a primeira e ultima vez que mamãe bateu-me.

_Não fale assim da tua mãe Kagome, respeite-me! – ela gritou – E vá já para o teu quarto!

_Kikyou disse primeiro! – eu gritei de volta com a face dolorida.

_Bem, então mande Kikyou ir embora. – disse-me com os olhos gélidos – Diga a ela que você não precisa mais dela, você agora já está bem grandinha.

No colo dela você começou a chorar, e mamãe saiu da cozinha balançando você no colo e tentando acalmá-lo.

_Você entende agora Kagome? Ela quer separar-nos. – disse-me Kikyou naquela mesma noite, estava parada ao pé de minha cama, com a sua bola vermelha em mãos. – É isso que você quer? Quer que sejamos separadas? Quer que eu vá embora?

_Não Kikyou. – eu chorava – Não quero que você me deixe.

Kikyou sorriu sinistramente para mim, sua forma fantasmagórica era tremula sobre a luz do luar.

_Então porque não vem comigo?

_Para onde?

O seu sorriso aumentou e ela estendeu-me a mão.

_Venha comigo Kagome, e poderemos ficar juntas, nós seremos amigas para sempre.

Eu hesitei, mas quando tentei pegar a mão de Kikyou sua forma esfumaçou-se e desapareceu bem a minha frente.

Pela madrugada eu já não mais ouvia as risadas de Kikyou em sua corrida interminável pela casa, ao invés disso eu ouvia somente o quicar de sua bola, como um coração pulsando lentamente, e ao olhar pela janela podia vê-la de forma translucida de pé a beira da piscina, banhada pela luz prateada da lua, e então ela olhava para mim, e um convite escapava de seus lábios:

_Vamos brincar Kagome?

E sempre que ela fazia isso eu rapidamente fechava as cortinas e me enfiava amedrontada debaixo das cobertas. Aquela era a única hora em que Kikyou me dava medo.

Mas mesmo em meus sonhos eu a ouvia chamando-me.

_Kagome... – a sua voz era distante, e ela cantarolava o meu nome com deleite, demorando-se em cada silaba como se as saboreassem – Kagome... Vamos brincar Kagome? Kagome... Venha comigo Kagome, e ficaremos juntas. Nós seremos amigas para sempre. Kagome.

Ela queria que eu fosse com ela a algum lugar, mas por alguma razão – embora eu quisesse ficar muito ao lado de Kikyou – eu tinha medo de acompanha-la. Mas Kikyou não desistia, e todas as noites chamava-me para que eu fosse ao seu encontro.

Parecia que a noite ela era outra pessoa, porque de dia ela continuava a ser o mesmo fantasma que sempre fora: a minha melhor amiga, ainda que um tanto ciumenta.

_Sabe que dia é hoje?

Ela perguntou-me toda contente certo dia que cheguei da escola, era véspera de Halloween, sei disso porque naquele mesmo dia na escola Rin havia me dito que Miroku e Inuyasha a levariam para pegar doces no dia seguinte, Rin devia ser mesmo uma menina travessa para precisar ser vigiada por dois guarda-costas de treze anos, sempre que saia de casa, e convidou-me para ir junto, porque Inuyasha disse a ela que se eu fosse ele daria um saquinho de jujubas só pra ela, mas disse para não me dizer que ele tinha dito isso.

_Hoje já faz um ano que nos conhecemos!

_Que legal! – eu disse – Devíamos fazer algo especial!

_É... Devíamos mesmo. – ela sorriu, mas eu percebi que era aquele mesmo sorriso sinistro daquela primeira noite em que ela havia pedido para que fosse com ela a algum lugar, por isso eu já sabia o que ia dizer: – Porque não vem comigo Kagome?

Eu recuei.

_Kikyou...

_Kagome! – chamou mamãe da janela – Entre logo, que está fazendo parada aí na frente?

_Nada mamãe, só estava falando um pouco com Kikyou.

Mamãe ficou de cara amarrada, como sempre ficava quando eu falava de Kikyou.

_Entre em casa agora Kagome e pare de falar em Kikyou, eu a proíbo Kagome!

Mas uma vez Kikyou não pareceu feliz com o comentário de mamãe, e olhou raivosamente para a janela que se fechou com um estalo e quase cortou fora os dedos de mamãe.

E também não ficou feliz quando contei a ela que iria pegar doces com Rin no dia seguinte.

_No ano passado você ficou aqui comigo!

_Mas eu estava com sarampo lembra? Febre alta.

Era melhor que eu tivesse ficado calada.

_Então agora você só tem tempo pra mim quando não pode sair de casa?

_Não Kikyou eu...!

Tarde demais, ela já havia ido embora, naquela noite fui dormir na cama de mamãe, porque não queria olhar pela janela e ver Kikyou quicando a sua bola e chamando-me para ir brincar com ela, mas não havia como evitar que ela viesse chamar-me em meus sonhos.

Lembro-me de acordar com mamãe sacudindo e chamando por mim.

_Kagome! Kagome!

_É Kikyou mamãe. – eu disse assim que acordei, e estava chorando – Ela esta me chamando, quer que eu vá com ela!

Pela primeira vez, eu posso dizer: mamãe acreditou em Kikyou.

_Mas para onde?

_Eu não sei!

Quando, na noite seguinte, vesti minha fantasia infantil de vampira e saí para pedir doces com Rin, vestida de princesa, e Miroku, com um daqueles brinquedos que fazia parecer que uma flecha tinha atravessado a sua cabeça, e Inuyasha, usando uma jaqueta com um marchado falso grudado as costas com sangue falso escorrendo, eu tentei esquecer um pouco de Kikyou.

Inuyasha até me pôs sobre os ombros dele, e Miroku pôs Rin nos dele, e nós apostamos uma espécie de "corrida de cavalos", Inuyasha e eu ganhamos, e isso deixou Miroku um pouco irritado porque ele não entendeu como pode ter perdido se Rin era mais leve do que eu.

Mas, ao voltar, assim que passei pelo portão de casa, pude ouvir a voz dela, cantando o meu nome, encantando-me:

_Kagome... Kagome...

E ela surgiu, translucida quicando a sua bola vermelha no chão, e sorriu para mim.

_Vamos brincar Kagome?

Daí em diante, tudo se passa em um borrão para mim, acho que deixei minha cesta de doces, em forma de abóbora cair no chão e segui-a numa espécie de transe, rodeando a casa e ouvindo-a cantarolar o meu nome, enquanto ela quicava a sua bola vermelha no chão. Não sei ao certo, mas tenho a impressão de ter ouvido mamãe gritar por mim, mas eu não podia responder a ela porque Kikyou chamava-me.

Não sei por que, mas naquela noite a voz de Kikyou parecia-me muito mais inebriante, quase hipnotizante, talvez fosse porque era noite de Halloween, e antigamente dizia-se que na noite de Halloween a linha entre o nosso mundo e o mundo sobrenatural torna-se mais tênue.

Encontrei-a minha espera nos fundos da casa, próxima a piscina quicando a sua bola.

_Kagome... Venha brincar comigo. – ela chamou docemente.

Novamente, tenho a impressão de ter ouvido mamãe chamar-me, mas eu não podia respondê-la. Dei a volta na piscina e parei ao lado de Kikyou, que apontou para a água e disse:

_Você só tem que pular, e então poderemos ficar juntas e ninguém vai poder nos separar. Porque nós seremos amigas para sempre.

Eu olhei da água para Kikyou, de Kikyou para a água, estava assustada, eu não queria pular. Mas ao invés de Kikyou zangar-se com isso ela sorriu e estendeu-me a mão.

_Me dê à mão Kagome, e nós pularemos juntas.

Eu obedeci, e nós pulamos ao fundo mamãe gritou um sonoro e agudo "não!". A água gelada me fez despertar, meus olhos abriram-se e só agora eu percebi que estavam semicerrados, a água invadindo os meus pulmões, tudo a minha volta era uma mistura verde e azul. Meu traseiro bateu no fundo da piscina, e eu usei os pés para impulsionar-me de volta a superfície.

Por alguns poucos segundos, enquanto eu debatia-me na água, o ar queimou-me os pulmões, e então, Kikyou surgiu ao meu lado na água e empurrou-me para baixo novamente, os meus dedos tocaram a mão de alguém que não era Kikyou, mas foi breve, logo eu escapei daquela mão e comecei a afundar rapidamente na piscina, e Kikyou era a minha ancora.

_Fique calma. – sussurrou ao meu ouvido, agarrando-se a mim com as pernas e os braços – Já vai passar logo isso vai acabar.

Eu já começava a perder a consciência, quando percebi uma terceira presença na água, e esta presença agarrou Kikyou pelos cabelos, que gritou surpresa, e jogou-a para longe, e então me pegou e começou a nadar comigo para a superfície. Estávamos quase chegando quando Kikyou voltou a puxar-me para baixo, desta vez agarrada aos meus tornozelos.

A pessoa que me salvava, agarrou-se a borda da piscina com uma das mãos, enquanto o outro braço permanecia firmemente ao meu redor, mas eu já começava a escorregar, e então ela chutou a cabeça de Kikyou fazendo-a finalmente largar-me, e tirou-me da água.

Comecei a tossir e cuspi água, enquanto mamãe, que tinha me salvado, retirava as pressas a minha capa de vampira.

_Kagome. Kagome! – ela chamava-me desesperadamente – Filha você está bem?!

Eu não respondi, porque estava ocupada demais expulsando a água de meus pulmões.

E então, eu vi Kikyou na água. Afundando lentamente, com os braços estendidos como se ela também quisesse ser salva, os olhos lentamente fechando-se, os lábios entre abriram-se e algumas bolhas escaparam dali.

Eu pude jurar tê-la ouvido dizer "Me ajude". Mas então, assim que as bolhas alcançaram a superfície, Kikyou desapareceu na escuridão da água, não que a piscina fosse assim tão funda, mas ela simplesmente... Desapareceu.

Não sei como mamãe pode ter visto e ouvido Kikyou aquela noite, talvez porque fosse Halloween sei lá. E você sabe Souta: coisas estranhas acontecem no Halloween.

_Só isso? – perguntou Souta – Você não morreu nem nada?

_Mas é claro que eu não morri! – protestou Kagome – Estou bem aqui na sua frente não estou?

_E você nunca mais viu a Kikyou?

Kagome desviou o olhar.

_Não.

Souta semicerrou os olhos, e perguntou todo desconfiado:

_Kagome, isso que você me contou, foi mesmo verdade?

_É claro que foi!

_Então porque você e mamãe nunca falaram nada sobre isso?

_Mamãe não gosta de falar nisso. – ela suspirou – Eu penso que ela acha que se disser a si mesma que aquilo nunca aconteceu, bem... Talvez um dia ela acredite.

Souta preparou-se para dizer mais alguma coisa, quando do alto da janela de seu quarto um grito enfurecido soou:

_Souta! Seu menino atribulado! O que significa está corda de lenções aqui?! – gritava a Sra. Higurashi sacudindo a corda de lenções que havia ficado suspensa na janela – Por acaso está pensando em fugir para pegar doces?! Pôs entre em casa agora mesmo mocinho! Ou então você vai ficar de castigo pelo resto do ano também! Está me ouvindo Souta? Souta!

_Eu já vou mãe! – Souta gritou de volta, totalmente frustrado.

_É bom mesmo! Ou então vou te caçar na rua e te arrastar para casa pelas orelhas mocinho!

A janela fechou-se num estrondo, e Souta olhou zangado para a irmã.

_Você fez de propósito! – ele acusou. – Ficou aqui me distraindo com essa sua estória ridícula, só para que a mamãe tivesse tempo de me apanhar!

Kagome arqueou uma sobrancelha para o irmão.

_Pense o que quiser Souta.

Ela tinha aprendido a usar aquele tom frio com Sesshoumaru, o irmão mais velho de Inuyasha, por quem, ela desconfiava, Rin tinha uma pequena quedinha, apesar dela só ter quatorze anos e ele vinte e um.

E com um pequeno sorriso assistiu o irmão entrar marchando em casa.

_Ei Kagome. – ouviu Sango chamar.

O carro já estava parado em frente a casa, e Inuyasha ao volante buzinava impacientemente.

_O que está fazendo aí Kagome? – o fantasma da ópera, conhecido como Miroku, gritou colocando a cabeça para fora da janela do carro – Vamos logo, e Inuyasha pare com essa maldita buzina!

_Eu já vou! – Kagome gritou de volta – É só um estante!

E enquanto corria para dentro de casa, ouviu Sesshoumaru gritando com o irmão caçula:

_Me de aqui esse volante, seu pirralho, agora eu dirijo, antes que você me deixe surdo com essa buzina infernal!

Porque Sesshoumaru estaria indo para um baile colegial de Halloween? Talvez por causa de Rin quem sabe? Só pra ter certeza que nenhum engraçadinho fosse se aproximar dela, Kagome tinha a impressão de que ele estava apenas esperando ela crescer um pouco mais para pedi-la em namoro.

E riu com o próprio pensamento, correndo até o sofá para apanhar Totó. Mas ele... Não estava só.

Kikyou estava sentada logo ao seu lado, com a bola vermelha e florida no colo, é Kagome havia mentido para Souta sim, pois mesmo depois daquele dia na piscina, ela havia continuado a se encontrar com Kikyou, só que em situações cada vez mais raras.

_Oi Kikyou.

Kikyou ergueu os olhos e sorriu tristemente.

_Oi Kagome.

Ela passou os olhos pela roupa de Kagome, e então olhou para Totó jogado ao sofá, e com um ar risonho indagou:

_Dorothy?

As bochechas de Kagome queimaram.

_Aluguei a fantasia em cima da hora.

_Entendo.

E com um sorriso amarelo Kagome esticou a mão para apanhar o cãozinho negro e virou-se para sair de casa rapidamente, porque Inuyasha já havia recomeçado a buzinar.

_Te conto tudo quando volta. – prometeu.

Kikyou suspirou, e materializou-se próxima a janela, a tempo de ver Kagome entrando no carro enquanto reclamava:

_Porque tenho que ir sentada no banco de trás?

_Porque Inuyasha está dirigindo, e Sesshoumaru recusa-se a sentar atrás. – respondeu Sango, a nova, melhor amiga de Kagome, que ela havia conhecido dois meses depois do incidente da piscina, numa festa de natal da empresa em que a mãe trabalha.

_Eu prefiro quando o Sesshoumaru dirige. – Miroku comentou. – Ele não buzina tanto.

_É melhor, se apertarem aí atrás. – disse Inuyasha, o namorado de Kagome – Porque nós ainda vamos buscar Rin.

E quando o carro deu a partida uma lágrima solitária rolou pela bochecha de Kikyou, enquanto ela afastava-se da janela abraçando a sua bola, sua única companheira leal.

_Eu tinha razão afinal Kagome. Você cresceu e se esqueceu de mim, agora não tem mais tempo para brincar comigo porque está ocupada demais tendo um namorado e indo para festas com seus amigos, enquanto eu... Eu fico aqui presa a esta casa, sem ninguém com quem possa brincar. – e suspirou – Eu preciso... Preciso de um novo amigo com quem brincar.

E no andar de cima, Souta observava pela janela o carro do irmão cachorro afastar-se levando consigo a irmã e seus amigos, para alguma festa divertida e cheia de doces, e enquanto todas as outras crianças estavam se divertindo correndo de um lado para o outro da cidade apanhando doces e mais doces, ele estava ali, preso no quarto e de castigo.

Injusto!

E nem sequer podia tentar fugir novamente, porque a sua mãe havia pregado a janela.

Foi quando ouviu alguém bater a porta, mas quando se virou percebeu que não era ninguém batendo a porta, e sim uma menina de pele alva e cabelos escuros, usando uma camisa sorridente do Bob esponja que quicava uma bola vermelha floral bem no meio de seu quarto.

_Quem é você?! – perguntou surpreso.

_Eu sou Kikyou. – ela disse, com um sorrisinho mínimo – Vamos brincar?

**Fim.**

**Review's?**


End file.
